


play me like a symphony

by mdmaverickk



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, there are feelings eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdmaverickk/pseuds/mdmaverickk
Summary: Sana was not prepared for this.An innocuous gesture marred by the subtle come hither look in Nayeon’s eyes, calling her forward with a single crooked finger. There is a challenge cloaked beneath layers upon layers of mirthful laughter and feigned ignorance, but Sana just knows. She knows what Nayeon is doing, and knows that it is entirely deliberate.





	play me like a symphony

**Author's Note:**

> This was probably a completely predictable thing to write after that sanayeon moment, but I have no regrets:
> 
> https://twitter.com/twicepic/status/961214610140553216

There are certain skills that develop through years of brutal scrutiny paid to your every move. For one, it has granted her the ability to school her face into a perfect mask of peppy, sprightly cheer, no matter her current emotional inclinations.

 

But this. Sana was not prepared for this.

 

An innocuous gesture marred by the subtle come hither look in Nayeon’s eyes, calling her forward with a single crooked finger. There is a challenge cloaked beneath layers upon layers of mirthful laughter and feigned ignorance, but Sana just knows. She knows what Nayeon is doing, and knows that it is entirely deliberate.

 

The thought of it burns her up, twisting her insides into tight, feverish knots. She’s glad for the make-up caked onto her face, because there is only so much she can do to quash the heat that rises to her cheeks.

 

Sana plays it off as blithely as she can, acquiescing to Nayeon’s demand with a lighthearted giggle. With the probing gaze of the camera on their minds, they run through the motions with ease. Smile, laugh, hug for some skinship. Mindless chitter-chatter, wave to the fans, wrap it up and say goodbye. Done and done, the cameras are off, and the tension in her chest relents slightly.

 

Not for long. Nayeon chuckles faintly, at a timbre that is markedly lower and deeper than before. Sana fights off a shudder, but the sound evokes memories of times when that specific tone of voice and that beckoning gesture had been used to demand something of an entirely different nature.

 

“Something wrong?”

 

The question has a teasing inflection to it, of course. Sana is torn between running off to the corner to simmer, or kissing the girl to shut her up.

 

“No,” she replies between gritted teeth, desperately trying to collect herself. “Not at all.”

 

Nayeon laughs again, and Sana doesn’t need to look at her to hear the smirk on her face.

 

A hand ghosts over the edges of her hips, running alongside them to rest on the small of her back. She feels a warmth curling against the crest of her ear as Nayeon leans in.

 

“If you say so.”

 

She finally does shudder at that, and immediately curses herself for being so goddamn easy.

 

In the blink of an eye, Nayeon is gone, prancing off towards the changing rooms. Sana lets go of the breath she didn’t realize she had been holding.

 

This girl will be the death of her.

 

\---

 

It has been four hours and counting, but Sana still feels like she’s wound tight like a spring.

 

She doesn’t know why she’s so riled up. They weren’t doing much of anything at the moment, lounging about and tapping away at their phones. Mina and Jihyo were off doing whatever it is that Mina and Jihyo do. Knitting on a random park bench somewhere, most likely.

 

“You’re so far away,” Nayeon let out a nasally whine, reaching out towards her from across the room. “C’mere. It’s cold.”

 

If anything, Sana feels like she has too many layers on, the coiled heat in the pit of her stomach coursing through her like wildfire. She had kicked off her duvet about an hour ago.

 

But the heart wants what the heart wants, so she transfers herself to the other bed, plopping down with a thump and nestling up against Nayeon’s shoulder. A stray hand starts tousling her hair, lazily tracing a line across her cheeks, her nose, her lips. She is suddenly, keenly aware of those delicate fingers trailing across her face, recalling the way that they curl when Nayeon coaxes her forward, when Nayeon wants, demands, instructs.

 

Sana groans and rolls over onto her haunches, staring down at the older girl. “Did you have to do that, in front of everyone? On a livestream, no less.”

 

“What, flirting with you? We both do plenty of that to everyone else too.”

 

“No, not that,” Sana huffs, blowing a strand of hair from her eyes. “It’s, well, it’s just-“

 

It’s not the vague, playful insinuations between them, nor the fact that the majority of those insinuations are true. They were not afraid to egg each other on in public, in a way that could be construed equally as friendship, or something more.

 

But with a simple crook of the finger, Nayeon had laid out a hidden part of their dynamic for the whole world to see. Because while Nayeon had expected and demanded her compliance with a gesture, it was Sana that _wanted_ to obey.

 

The silence is telling. There is a noticeable, dangerous glint growing in Nayeon’s eyes, and Sana is petrified, because she knows what that means.

 

And, right on cue, the girl raises a hand to beckon her forward with a single, crooked finger.

 

“Come here.”

 

Not a question, but a command. Sana feels the floor drop out from beneath her stomach, her jaw slackening and her pulse thundering in her ears.

 

Nayeon is almost regal, with the way that she is reclined on her bed, regarding her subject with an utter lack of amusement. Sana would fall to her knees, if she were not already doing so.

 

“What are you waiting for? Come here, I said.”

 

Sana takes a deep breath, and lets her desire overwhelm her.

 

She is on Nayeon’s lips in an instant, kissing her in a messy clash of tongues and teeth. Needy and wanting, trying desperately to quell the fire in her, but the response she gets is unhurried, lacking fervour, almost languid in nature. It both frustrates and flusters, driving Sana to push more insistently.

 

Firm hands grasp at her shoulders, rolling her over with little warning. Nayeon has her boxed in now, thighs bracketing her hips, looming large over her. Sana can only squeak.

 

“You’re so eager,” Nayeon chuckles. There was that heavy, breathy tone again. “It’s cute.”

 

Hands run rough across her skin, divesting her of her clothes with rapid, practiced ease. Sana is too sensitive to think, as teeth and tongue trace her neck, her chest, her abdomen, nipping and licking a path southwards. Nayeon settles herself between her legs, a soft, silky heat tracing her folds, and Sana mewls.

 

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves.”

 

She shivers at Nayeon’s every word, cool exhalations grazing across dampened skin. Sana wants to thread her fingers through chestnut locks and tug those lips closer to where she needs them, but she knows the rules of the game that they are playing.

 

“Nothing without my permission, hm?”

 

Sana nods shakily, whimpering when bruising fingers dig into her hips, demanding more.

 

“Yes, _unnie_.”

 

The look on Nayeon’s face is so smug, so victorious, Sana can’t help but throb at the sight.

 

“That’s my good girl.”

 

Sana wants to revel in the moment, in the praise spilling from Nayeon’s lips, but a tongue returns to lap at her, fingers pressing in and curling at just the right angle and- oh god.

 

It’s too much, the sensation of everything assailing her, all at once. All she can focus on are Nayeon’s fingers and Nayeon’s tongue and Nayeon, Nayeon, Nayeon.

 

“Nayeon,” Sana gasps as nimble fingers stoke the fire in her belly into an inferno, building up a wave just on the verge of cresting and breaking and crashing right through her, and-

 

Everything halts. She is left clenching on empty air, chasing a high that rapidly evades her. Sana squirms, and stifles a whine.

 

“Not yet.”

 

It is disconcerting to think about how familiar Nayeon is with her body. How easily she brings her from peak to trough, deftly tethering her over the edge, only to withhold and deny her any relief.

 

It is also maddening, because Sana absolutely delights in it.

 

Nayeon repeats the feat another three times in quick succession, pushing her to the brink and back again. The overstimulation of it all drives Sana closer and closer to delirium, leaving her whimpering and babbling in incoherent strings. It is after the fourth time that something in Sana snaps, choking back sobs as she stammers. “Please, god, unnie, please just let me-“

 

The pace that she jumps to is relentless. Nayeon shows no signs of letting up, but Sana tries to hold herself back from the edge, as much as she would like to go barreling off it. Because she hasn’t been given permission, she wants, needs to obey, and she’s trying, she’s trying to be _good_.

 

“Okay,” Nayeon murmurs, and Sana lets herself go.

 

Electricity jolts up her spine as she arches her back, pulling herself taut, blood rushing to her head and pounding in her ears. Her breath catches, her heart stops, her every sense overwhelmed with sheer euphoria. It is deafening, piercing, excruciating. Liberating.

 

Everything feels muted and airy as she comes off her high. Nayeon is there, tucking her beneath the blanket and holding her close, whispering soothing words into her skin.

 

“You alright?”

 

Sana nods quietly. “More than.”

 

She’s comfortable. Nayeon is comfortable and soft and warm in a way that instills a profound sense of security.

 

“Didn’t take you for the public teasing type.”

 

“Please don’t make a habit of it,” Sana groans, burrowing her face deeper into the girl’s side.

 

“I make no promises.”

 

“You’re incorrigible.”

 

“But you love me for it.” Nayeon’s giggles reverberate through her, stirring up bubbles of laughter of her own.

 

“Yeah,” Sana agrees with a smile. “I do.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day, yall.


End file.
